Toy Story 3, my version
by Gotham317
Summary: This is my version of Toy Story 3, mostly focused on the parts about Woody and his new love interest.
1. First Meeting at Sunnyside

This is my version of Toy Story 3, giving Woody a love interest, a princess doll named Clara. I apologize for borrowing the same name for the doll in New Toy New Love, but it's the only name I could find that's pretty enough for my character, but this Clara is different, and her dress design is different and her personality is different. She's a bit like Fluffles, Gromit's girlfriend from A Matter of Loaf and Death, treated with great cruelty by the villain, but stands up to her in the climax, and when Fluffles leaves Gromit after the death of Piella, but comes back when she has nowhere else to go.

Enjoy!

After giving Andy's toys a tour of the Butterfly room, Lotso took them to the bathroom door.

Lotso: You need anything at all, you just come talk to me. Here we are.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by a big baby, with one eye half open and covered in tattoos. The toys stared at this strange baby doll.

Lotso: Well thank you, Big Baby. Why don't you come meet our new friends. (Big Baby steps out) Poor Baby. We were thrown out together, me and him. Abandoned by the same owner. (they walk through the bathroom) But we don't need owners at Sunnyside. We own ourselves, we're masters of our own fate, we control our own destinies. (Mr. Potato Head slips and falls) Oh, watch out for puddles.

They came to another room, filled with lots of smaller toys and a big green castle in the corner.

Lotso: Here's where you folks will be staying. The Caterpillar Room!

Andy's toys' eyes widened and they gasped in awe when they entered the room.

Jessie: Look at this place!

Rex: Wow!

Hamm: Holy moly! Whack a moly!

Mr. Potato Head: Jackpot baby!

Slinky: Whoa puppy!

Rabbit: Hello!

Zebra: Hello!

Lion: Hello!

Mrs. Potato Head: (toy trains passes by) It's so beautiful!

As Woody gazed at the room in awe, something hit his feet.

Woody: Huh? What the?

He looked down and saw a Chatter Telephone bumping his legs. Woody got down on his knee to say hello.

Woody: Oh. Hey little guy.

But the toy telephone rolled past him and into the green castle. Woody followed him.

Woody: Hey. Where are you going?

As he approached the green castle, he noticed someone hiding in the shadows, beside the toy telephone.

Woody: Uh, hi there.

A beautiful princess doll stuck her head out into the light. The princess had long brown hair that reached her waist, had brown eyes, and was the same height as Jessie. She wore a silver tiara, and a purple choker with a white gem in the center was around her neck. She wore a pale yellow dress with a light purple bodice and long light purple sleeves and light purple puffs, and there was a yellow trim around the bodice.

Woody: Holy cow. (clears his throat) Howdy ma'am. My name's Woody. (she doesn't answer) You alright? (but she shrinks back into the shadows)

Lotso: How long it's been since you all got played with?

Slinky: It's been years.

Lotso: Well, just you wait. In a few minutes, that bell's gonna ring and you'll get the playtime you've been dreaming of.

Rex: Play! Real play! I can't wait!

Lotso: (gets onto the truck) Now, if you'll excuse us, we best be heading back. Welcome to Sunnyside folks.

Rex: Thank you!

Mr. Potato Head: Take care, pinkie!

Mrs. Potato Head: Goodbye!

Buzz: Goodbye Mr. Lotso! Thank you!

Hamm: Thank you there, Buddy Boy!

Barbie: Will I see you again?

Ken: Oh, I'll see you tonight…in my dreams.

Lotso: Ken, let's get a move on.

Ken: Barbie, come with me! Live in my Dream House! I know it's crazy! I know we just met! Aw heck, you don't know me from GI Joe, but when I look at you I feel like we were…

Barbie/Ken: Made for each other?

Barbie looked at her friends. Mrs. Potato Head gestured her to go and Jessie gave her a thumbs up.

Barbie: Yeah!

Ken: Yes!

Lotso: Ken?

Ken: Coming Lotso!

He took Barbie by the hand and led her to the truck, where Barbie road on Ken's lap as the toy truck drove them out of the room and Big Baby shut the door.

When Andy's toys were left alone, they could hear children laughing and shouting outside. They were so excited to be played with again.

Hamm: Sounds like kids to me.

Rex: Oh, I wanna get played with! Why can't time go faster?

Jessie: How many do you think are out there?

Mrs. Potato Head: Oh, they sound so sweet.

But Woody wasn't completely won over by Sunnyside. Even though it was nice, he belonged to Andy and he should be in the college box.

Woody: Look everyone, its nice here. I admit it. But we need to go home.

Jessie: We can have a whole new life here, Woody. A chance to make kids happy again.

Slinky: Why don't you stay?

Rex: Yeah Woody! Stay with us!

Hamm: Come on, Woodster!

Mr. Potato Head: You'll get played with!

Mrs. Potato Head: Stay here.

Jessie: You can make a new kid happy!

Woody: No!

The toys are taken aback. The princess, still inside the castle, had been listening to Woody and the toys, and an idea comes to her.

Woody: I have a kid. You have a kid – Andy! And he wants us at college or in the attic, well, then our job is to be there for him! Now I'm going home! Anyone who wants to join me is welcome.

She he turned to for the door, the princess doll was standing right in front of him.

Woody: Oh! It's you.

Clara: I couldn't help overhearing, but if you like, I could show you the way out of here.

Woody: (interested) Really? You can?

Clara: Of course. I've been out of this daycare before, I know the place well.

Woody: Oh, thank you. (to himself) At least someone's listening to me. (to Buzz) Come on, Buzz.

They started walking to the door, but Woody stopped when he realized Buzz wasn't following him.

Woody: Buzz?

Buzz: (torn, approaches Woody) Our mission with Andy is complete, Woody.

Woody: What?

Buzz: And what's important now is we stay together.

Woody: We wouldn't even be together if it weren't for Andy! (holds up his boot) Look under your boot, Buzz! You too, Jessie! Whose name is written there?

Rex: Maybe Andy doesn't care about us anymore.

Woody: Of course he does! He cares about all of you! He was putting you in the attic – I saw! You can't just turn your back on him now!

Jessie: Woody – wake up! It's over! Andy is all grown up!

Woody: (shocked, then frowns) OK, fine! Perfect! I can't believe how selfish you all are.

Jessie glared at Woody and the toys saddened.

Woody: So this is it? After all we've been through?

Buzz held out his hand to shake, but Woody straightened his hat and walked away with Clara. As they headed for the door, Woody stopped when he saw Bullseye following him.

Woody: Bullseye, no. You need to stay. (the horse keeps following him) Bullseye, no. I said stay!

This time he sounded harsh, and Bullseye lowered his head and whined. Woody felt bad for that and held Bullseye's head.

Woody: Look, I don't want you left alone in the attic, ok? Now stay.

Bullseye obeyed and walked back to Jessie and Buzz. Suddenly, the toys heard someone coming.

Mrs. Anderson: Bonnie? Bonnie?

Clara: (takes Woody's hand) Come on, cowboy!

Woody: (to the other toys) I-I gotta go.

The toys hid as Mrs. Anderson came into the Caterpillar room looking for her daughter. Clara slipped through the door. Woody took one last look at his friends and then went out the door. Buzz and Jessie watched from their hiding places.

Out in the hallway, Woody and Clara hid behind a No Running sign while two teachers were talking.

Woody: Now which way do we go?

Clara: Umm, this way.

But they stopped when they saw a janitor and a rolling garbage can come towards them. They both went into lifeless mode as the rolling trash can passed over. Both toys hold on to the underside of the cart. The cart seems to be heading for the exit.

Woody: Come on, come on. (it veers into the bathroom) No, no!

The janitor went into the restroom to clean the mirrors. Woody and Clara tiptoed past the janitor and hid behind the stall. They look around, wondering what to do next. Clara spots a window high above them. She pointed to the window so Woody could see.

Woody grabbed a piece of toilet paper and set it on the toilet. Clara climbs up the tank lid first, then leaps from the toilet onto a bar. Woody did the same, but he slipped on the toilet paper and almost drops his hat in the toilet but he catches it in time. Clara giggled at Woody's almost accident, and Woody's face turns red from embarrassment.

Then they both climbed onto the top of the stall and tiptoed to the window. They were just about to climb out the window when they heard the janitor.

Janitor: What? (both toys freeze) What the heck? (wipes a stain off a mirror) That's better.

Woody and Clara were outside the window, panting. That was a close one. They watched a little girl named Bonnie play hop scotch until her mom came for her.

Mrs. Anderson: There you are. Come on honey. It's time to go home.

Bonnie took her mom's hand and they both left. Woody and Clara climb a drainage pipe to the roof. But as Woody helped Clara onto the roof, she tripped and fell on top of Woody.

Clara: Oh! Uh, sorry about that.

Woody: No, that's ok, um…I didn't catch your name.

Clara: My name's Clara. (they both stand up) Now I think we go that way.

They both ran towards the edge of the roof and stopped. They could see that children were everywhere in the playground and a high wall surrounded the daycare campus. They didn't what to do, until a gust of wind blew Woody's hat away. It landed near a green kite. This gave both toys an idea.

So Woody and Clara took a running start with the kite and ran across the roof to the edge. They jumped off the ledge and soared over the playground. No one even noticed them. They flew over the wall and landed on the ground.

For a minute, Woody chuckled to himself while Clara grinned. Suddenly, another gust of wind yanks them both into the sky. They were very high up from the daycare as the wind blew them around, dipping and swirling frenetically.

Woody and Clara wrap themselves around the kite's cross-bar, but the bar snaps. Clara's dress puffed up like a parachute and she floated gently down to the ground while Woody had an unpleasant fall. He tried to flap the kite wings to make it fly, but he crashes into a tree. As he hit the branches, he lost his hat and his pull string got caught on a branch. It seemed Woody was about to hit the pavement when he stopped, just inches away from the pavement. The string pulled him back up.

Woody's Automatic Voice: Reach for the sky!

Clara: (comes floating down to the pavement) Well, that wasn't so bad. (looks around) Hey….I'm outside. I'm actually out of the daycare! Whoo-hoo!

She started doing cartwheels on the grass or jumping and running around for joy, while Woody just hung in the tree, annoyed. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

Woody: Excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt your little victory dance but…I'M STUCK IN THE TREE!

Clara: Oh! Sorry. Are you ok?

Woody: Do I look ok to you? My pull string got caught on a branch and I can't get down, and you're playing around while I'm hanging here! Now get me down!

Clara tried jumping up to reach Woody, but she couldn't. He was too high up. Suddenly, they could hear someone coming and they both went into lifeless mode. Bonnie was skipping along the sidewalk when she found Woody and Clara. She looked around to see if there was anyone who might claim these toys and picked them up. As she looked at them, she pulled Woody's pull string.

Woody's Automatic Voice: Your my favorite deputy.

Bonnie smiled.

Mrs. Anderson: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Coming!

She stuffed both toys in her backpack and went to the car.

_Inside the backpack…_

Woody: Oh great!

Clara: Could you move to the side, Woody? There's not much room here.

_From outside the backpack…_

Woody: You mean this side?

Clara gave a sudden squeal and a slapping sound was heard.

Clara: Not that side! The other side!

Woody: Why couldn't you just say so?

Bonnie didn't hear a thing as she got into the car with her mom and they drove home. But what Woody forgot was that his cowboy hat was left underneath the tree.


	2. Playtime at Bonnie's house

In this chapter, Woody and Clara are taken to Bonnie's house and the best playtime of their lives. Since Buzz and Jessie, and Barbie and Ken have their romantic moments in the movie, I created one for Woody and Clara, with a song for them called Falling in Love by Randy Newman.

Enjoy!

Woody's Automatic Voice: There's a snake in my boot! (Bonnie pulls the string again) I'd like to join your posse boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song.

Bonnie: A sheriff! And a princess!

She put both toys on a chair and placed a hedgehog toy beside a unicorn and a dinosaur.

Bonnie: Move over, Mr. Pricklepants. We have guests. (puts cups on the table) You want some coffee? It's good for you, but don't drink too much, or you'll have to…have to…be right back!

She ran out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom. When they were alone, Woody tried to talk to the other toys.

Woody: Psst! Hey! Hello? Hi! Excuse me? (Mr. Pricklepants shushes him) Could you tell me where I am? (Mr. Pricklepants shushes him)

Buttercup: The guy's just asking a question.

Mr. Pricklepants: Well excuse me! I'm trying to stay in character! (inhales)

Buttercup: My name's Buttercup. You've met Baron Von Shush. (Mr. Pricklepants shushes him)

Trixie: Hello! I'm Trixie!

Then Mr. Pricklepants shushed Trixie, and Trixie shushes him back while Buttercup rolls his eyes.

Woody: Guys, hey! Guys, look! I don't know where I am!

Trixie: We're either in a café in Paris, or a coffee shop in New Jersey. (Woody and Clara are baffled) I'm pretty sure I just came back from the doctor with life changing news!

Buttercup: We do a lot of improve here. Just stay loose, have fun, you'll be fine.

Woody: No, no, no. I-

The toys go lifeless as Bonnie comes back into the room after flushing the toilet.

Bonnie: Who wants lunch? (presses buttons on the fake oven and takes out a fake burger) It has a secret ingredient, Jellybeans.

She puts jellybean in her mouth and pulls Woody's string.

Woody's Automatic Voice: Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!

Bonnie: Poison? (spits the jellybean on Mr. Pricklepants) Who would do such a mean thing? (to Dolly) Ah-ha-ha! AH! The scary witch! (takes Dolly) Look out! She's using her witchy powers! (imitates Woody) I know where to hide! (hides in the toy box with the other toys) She'll never find us in here! (lifts up Dolly) What's wrong? (looks back) AH! (tumbles out of the box) She found us! We need a spaceship to get away from the witch!

When she left the room, the toys came to life again.

Trixie: You're doing great.

Mr. Pricklepants: Are you classically trained?

Woody: Look, I just need to know how to get outta here!

Buttercup: There is no way out! (Woody gasps in horror) Just kidding. Door's right over there.

Dolly: Well, cowboy. You and your friend just right in, didn't you? I'm Dolly.

Clara: (shakes her hand) Hello Dolly.

Woody: (shakes her hand) Uh, I'm Woody.

Dolly: Woody? Really? You're gonna stick with that? Cause now's your chance to change it. New room and all, that's coming from a doll named Dolly.

Woody bumps into a green pod and a zipper unzips to reveal three peas.

Peatrice: Who are the new guys?

Peanelope: Are you a real cowboy?

Woody: Well, acutally-

Peatey: Of course he's not, pea brain. He don't even have a hat.

Woody: I do too have a-(realizes his hat his gone) My hat!

Peatey: Told you!

Clara: Of course he's a cowboy. He's got the sheriff's badge-

Peatrice: Are you a real princess?

Peanelope: Is the cowboy your boyfriend?

Peatey: Gross!

Woody: What? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on!

Clara: Boyfriend? No, we just met!

Bonnie: I've found the spaceship!

Mr. Pricklepants: Showtime!

The toys go lifeless as Bonnie comes into the room, carrying a box made to look like a spaceship.

Bonnie: Quick! Get in! (puts the toys in the box) Fasten your seat belts! Close your tray tables! Hold on! Might get a little bumpy! Three…two…one! Blast off!

When she pulled on the blanket, the box and the toys were sent flying into the air. In slow motion, Woody is in the air. The moment is magical. The toys land on the bed, alongside Bonnie.

Bonnie: Yee-ha! You saved us cowboy! You're our hero!

As Bonnie giggled, she held Woody to her cheek, just like Andy once did, which makes Woody smile. Buttercup winks at him. That was a great playtime.

When Bonnie left the room to get something else for her games, Clara was near the drawers inside the closet, sitting on a book, and brushing her hair with a doll's brush as she gazed into a miniature mirror, which was leaning on the drawers' door. She was singing to herself.

From the top of the bed, Woody watched Clara brushing her hair and singing to herself. He was spellbound by her lovely voice. But he leaned in too far and fell onto some blocks. Clara heard this and went to check on Woody to see if he was ok.

Clara: Woody! Are you alright?

Woody: (stands up and brushes himself off) I'm fine! I'm good! Nothing to worry about.

Clara: Are you sure? Did you break anything?

Woody: I'm ok, Clara. I just lost my balance while sitting on the bed and watching you-

Clara: You were watching me?

Woody: Uh, no. No I wasn't. I was just taking a nap on the bed.

Clara gave him a look, knowing he was lying.

Woody: OK, you win. But I wasn't spying on you or anything, I heard you singing and I thought it was…well, um…

Clara: Terrible?

Woody: No. I never said that. I thought it was beautiful.

Clara: Oh. Well, thank you. Look, I know it's none of my business, but why did you want to leave the daycare?

Woody: I had to get back to Andy. He's my kid, and he'll be leaving for college on Friday. He's was gonna take me to college with him and put all my friends in the attic, but Andy's mom thought they were trash and she put them on the curb. I kept trying to tell everyone that it was a mistake, but nobody listens to me.

Clara: You must be very close with your kid, huh?

Woody: Yeah. We've had so many fun times together.

Clara: Well, I hope you get back to your kid soon.

Woody: Thanks Clara. And thank you for helping me get out the daycare. I couldn't have done it without you.

Clara: You're welcome.

Just then, Bonnie comes back into the room and the toys go limp. She finds Woody and Clara by the closet and picks them up. She starts playing other fun games with the toys.

First, she had the toys placed in the top of the refrigerator's freezer with Woody, having small sticky cups on his hands.

Bonnie: (imitates Woody) I'm here to rescue you! (imitates Clara) Oh, my hero! (imitates Mr. Pricklepants) We're saved!

**Your eyelids are getting heavy**

**Hard to lift**

Next, she wears a green wig, has flippers on her feet, and has stuck olives on her fingers.

Bonnie: ROOOAAAR! (imitates Clara) Oh no! Somebody save us! (grabs Woody and pulls his string)

Woody's Automatic Voice: Reach for the sky!

Bonnie: (imitates Woody) You leave these innocent folks alone, sea monster!

**Your mind begins to wander**

**Things start to drift**

Mrs. Anderson: Honey, where's the olive can?

Bonnie then shows a worried look. Later, Bonnie is spinning around on a Sit 'n Spin toy with all her toys riding with her.

**Your arms are getting heavy**

**Hard to lift**

Bonnie: Hold on! We're going to outer space!

As they spin, Woody is knocked onto Clara's shoulder. They both share embarrassed looks, briefly.

**You sink down a little deeper**

**You're feeling wonderful**

**Feeling wonderful**

After the sit and spin, Bonnie has Clara on the top shelf as Dolly the witch faces off Sheriff Woody who's coming to save the princess.

Bonnie: (imitates Woody) Let her go, witch! (imitates Dolly) Never! Stop him ninja peas!

**Maybe you're falling in love**

**Maybe you're falling in love**

Bonnie tosses the peas in the pod at Woody, but she has Woody evade them quickly.

Bonnie: (imitates Dolly) Get him, giant gorilla!

Next, she has Totoro, as the giant gorilla to stop him. But Bonnie again, has Woody defeat the giant ape. At last, Woody reaches the top shelf to save Princess Clara from her prison.

**Maybe you're falling, falling, falling, falling**

**Falling in love**

Bonnie: (imitates Woody) You're safe now, Your Highness. (imitates Clara) My hero! (makes kissing noises as she has Clara touch Woody's face)

When it's afternoon, Bonnie is having dinner while the toys in the bedroom have a little fun of their own. They turn on the radio and dance to the song that's playing right now.

Woody: (holds out his hand to Clara) May I have this dance?

Clara: Why certainly, cowboy.

She took his hand and they joined in the dance with the other toys.

**Falling, falling, falling**

**Maybe you're falling, falling, falling, falling**

**Maybe you're falling, falling, falling, falling**

**Falling in love**

As the song ends, Woody and Clara gaze into each other's eyes, but Clara snaps out of it and pulls away.

Clara: Uh, I better go.

Woody: But…

She has already left, leaving Woody confused.

_Right after Buzz gets captured…._

Bonnie is sleeping in her bed with her toys tucked next to her. Woody carefully slips out from the covers. Bonnie stirs and moves her arm. Woody froze, but she settles back into her sleep. Woody tiptoes across the bed, looks around the room. He spots Bonnie's backpack, hanging on the door handle. Woody pushes a chair to the door, climbs up and lifts the cape to read the address on the back.

Woody: 1225 Sycamore.

Mr. Pricklepants: Psst! (Woody turns around to see Bonnie's toys watching him from the bed) Woody! What are you doing?

Woody: I gotta get outta here.

Trixie: You're leaving?

Buttercup: But didn't you have fun today?

Woody: Of course I did! More than I've had in years, but you see…(holds up his boot to show Andy's name)…I belong to someone else.

Buttercup: Who's Yid-nah?

Mr. Pricklepants: I believe it's pronounced Yid-nay.

Dolly: Guys, it says Andy.

Woody: He's my Bonnie, and he's leaving soon. I gotta get home.

Peatey: Where's home?

Woody: Elm Street. 234 Elm. You guys have a map?

Dolly: We're on it, cowboy. Trixie?

Trixie: (giggles) I'll fire up the computer.


	3. Lotso's Backstory

Woody is typing in the address on the keyboard when a window pops up from a Velocistar237.

Woody: Who's Velocistar237?

Trixie: (pushes him aside and types quickly) Oh! Uh, that's just a dinosaur toy down the street. That's nothing. Let me just take care of that. Just a dinosaur.

Woody: All right. (resumes typing) Sycamore…ok! Enter! (Trixie hits Enter) Please don't be far. Please. Please.

A route to Andy's house is shown on the map, less than two blocks away.

Woody: Right around the corner? It's right around the corner! (hugs Totoro and climbs down) I'm going to college! Look at me, I'm big toy on campus! Hello! Hey, I'll see you at the Sock Hop!

Dolly: OK, Potsie!

Woody: (near the pet door) Oh, hey, listen – if any of you guys or Clara get to Sunnyside Daycare, you tell them Woody made it home.

Bonnie's toys gasp when they heard the words Sunnyside and Clara.

Dolly: You both came from Sunnyside?

Buttercup: The princess with you is Clara?

Trixie: But how did you both escape?

Woody: It wasn't easy we….What do you mean escape?

The toys exchanged glances. Mr. Pricklepants steps forward.

Mr. Pricklepants: Sunnyside is a place of ruin and despair, ruled by an evil bear who smells of strawberries!

Woody: Lotso?

Buttercup: The guy may seem plush and huggable on the outside. But inside, he's a monster!

Woody: But how do you know that?

Mr. Pricklepants: Chuckles, he'll tell you.

He glanced towards the kitchen window. There sat a toy clown, staring grimly out the window.

Chuckles: Yeah, I knew Lotso. He was a good toy, a friend. Me, him, Big Baby, and Clara, we had the same kid – Daisy.

_Flashback…_

_Chuckles is smiling happily while Daisy is unwrapping presents at Christmas time._

_Chuckles: I was there when Lotso got unwrapped._

_She pulls out a fresh, smiling Lotso. Then we see all four toys at a table, with Daisy giving Big Baby his bottle, pat Clara on the head, stroke Chuckles' hair, and take Lotso outside to play in the sprinklers._

_Chuckles: Daisy loved us all, but Lotso…Lotso was special._

_Now she's pushing the toys on the swings, gently._

_Chuckles: They did everything together._

_At bedtime, Daisy is reading a story with Lotso while hugging him._

_Chuckles: You never see a kid and a toy more in love._

_Daisy is now sitting in the back of the car with her toys, playing with Lotso._

_Chuckles: One day, we took a drive…hit a rest stop…had a little play time._

_While Daisy is playing with Lotso, her parents call her over for lunch. She runs over to them, leaving the toys behind. After lunch, Daisy, asleep, is carried to the car by her dad._

_Chuckles: After lunch, Daisy fell asleep. Her parents carried her back to the car and drove away, leaving us behind._

_The car drives away as the toys sit up, looking shocked. The toys remain where they are while the days pass._

_Chuckles: She never came back._

_Lotso looks at the heart shaped pendent around Big Baby which says My Heart Belongs To Daisy._

_Chuckles: Lotso wouldn't give up._

_He sets off across the fields, followed by Clara, Chuckles, and Big Baby. At dusk, they arrive at Daisy's house._

_Chuckles: It took forever, but we finally made it back to Daisy's._

_Big Baby hoists Lotso and Chuckles up to the window still. They smile when they see Daisy in bed reading a book. But when the book comes down, they see another Lotso bear tucked in bed with her as she hugs it._

_Chuckles: But by then, it was too late._

_It starts to rain. Lotso is heartbroken. Big Baby lets Lotso and Chuckles down to the ground._

_Chuckles: Something changed that day inside Lotso. Something snapped._

_Suddenly, Lotso's face hardens and clenches his fists._

_Lotso: She replaced us. Come on!_

_Chuckles: No, she only replaced you!_

_Lotso: She replaced all of us! Didn't she? (Chuckles shrinks down)_

_Clara: Lotso, don't say that. You know you were the one who's been replaced._

_Lotso: Shut up!_

_As he shouted at her, Clara stumbles back into a puddle. Big Baby, wanting to see Daisy, begins to climb up the window still, but Lotso yanks him back._

_Lotso: She don't love you no more! (rips the pendent off and throws it in the mud) Now come on!_

_As he drags Big Baby away, Clara picks up the pendent. She and Chuckles exchange sad glances. Later, the four toys are riding on the back of a Pizza Planet truck._

_Chuckles: We were lost…cast off…unloved…unwanted._

_The truck hits a bump in the road and the toys tumble into a puddle. _

_Chuckles: Then we found Sunnyside._

_Lightning flashes to reveal Sunnyside Daycare. Lotso stands up, eyes narrowed. He limps toward the daycare. Chuckles, Clara, and Big Baby watch._

_Chuckles: But Lotso wasn't my friend anymore._

_Flashback ends while lightning flashes…_

Chuckles: He wasn't anyone's friend. (takes out the heart shape pendent from his pocket) He took over Sunnyside, rigged the whole system.

Woody: So, how'd you get out?

Chuckles: I got broke. Bonnie found me, took me home. Other toys, they weren't so lucky. No toy has ever made it out Sunnyside.

Then, the door opens to show Clara coming into the kitchen, yawning.

Clara: What are you guys doing up at this time at night?

Woody looked at Clara. Now he knew the truth about Sunnyside, he realized Clara must've known the whole time. He tried to contain his anger as he marched towards her.

Woody: You! How could you not tell me?! Look, I don't know why you couldn't tell me about the daycare being a horrible place, but you should've said something earlier before we left!

Clara: What-? What are you talking about?

Woody: Don't pretend you don't know! Your old pal Chuckles told me everything!

Clara glanced at the window and gasps to see Chuckles by the window still.

Chuckles: It's been a long time, Clara.

Woody: And I suppose you lied about knowing the way out too, huh?! No wonder you were so happy and did that silly little dance when we got out?! Why didn't you say anything in the first place?! If you had, then we all could've left Sunnyside and get back to Andy-

Bonnie's toys interfered when they see how Clara is shrinking back to the wall every time Woody shouts at her.

Mr. Pricklepants: Woody! That's enough!

Dolly pats Clara's arm to comfort her. Chuckles had come down from the window still.

Chuckles: Sheriff, don't take it out on Clara. I can see she's had a miserable life in that daycare, and treated with great cruelty.

Woody could see a look of fear was in her eyes. He felt bad for shouting at Clara, the same way Lotso would shout at her.

Woody: Clara…

Clara: I know I should've told you. But after hearing your argument with your friends, I thought they wouldn't believe me if I told them. But you have no idea how terrible that place is when you live there your whole life. You get played roughly by the toddlers in the Caterpillar room, broken up or smashed to pieces, and then thrown away. That's what happens to new toys when they come to Sunnyside. Lotso wants the new toys to go into the Caterpillar room to protect himself and his friends from damage, so they can have the Butterfly room for themselves. But you're right; I lied about knowing the way out of the daycare. But I only did it just so I can finally escape from that horrid place. I tried to escape, along with the new toys, but these attempts fail and I suffer harsh punishment from Lotso.

Woody's eyes widened and is shocked. This lovely and kind princess had to suffer torture from Lotso for disobeying him, and she had to live in the Caterpillar room her whole life to get rough treatment. Woody's heart went out to Clara. He approached her closely. Bonnie's toys backed up to give them privacy. Clara continues to give him a scared look as he approached her. When Woody reached for her hand, she drew it back. But Woody gently took her hand.

Woody: Clara, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But look, I know what it's like to be replaced. When Andy first got Buzz on his birthday, I got replaced.

Dolly: Buzz? That's an interesting name. Is that Icelandic?

Mr. Pricklepants: Shh! Don't interrupt!

Woody: I was jealous of him, so I tried hiding him behind the drawer, but he got knocked out the window instead. It got me into a lot of trouble, but Buzz and I had to work together to get back to Andy, and we became the best of friends ever since.

Clara looked up at Woody. His kind and gentle face and comforting tone made her smile a little bit. She noticed Woody was now holding both of her hands in his and nodded her head to them. Woody saw this and let go of her hands. Clara giggled like a little girl as Woody's cheeks turned red.

Clara: I guess you and Lotso have something in common. But you regretted your mistake and made it up to everyone, but Lotso…well, he lied to everyone about all of us being replaced, turned the daycare into a prison and made mine and everyone's lives miserable.

Chuckles: It ain't right what Lotso done. You've been through enough torture already, princess. But new toys – they don't stand a chance.

Woody: But my friends are in there?

Buttercup: You can't go back!

Mr. Pricklepants: Returning now would be suicide!

Dolly: But what about you're Andy?

Trixie: Isn't he leaving for college?

Woody was torn. If he didn't make it back to Andy's house, Andy would leave for college without him. But he couldn't leave his friends in Lotso's clutches and suffer from his harsh treatment.


	4. Breakout

The next morning, the bell rings as Bonnie and her friends are running down the hall and enter the Butterfly room. Bonnie hangs up her backpack in her cubby and rushes off.

The backpack unzips and both Woody and Clara climb out of the backpack and scramble to the top of the bookshelf. Clara pushes aside an acoustic panel, crawls through the space in the tile and helps Woody get in through the ceiling.

They hear children shrieking and crawl through the ceiling, following the noise. Woody puts his ear on the tile to listen. Clara nods her head, as if to say this is it. They pulled the ceiling tile up and drop onto an empty reading loft, furnished with pillows and bean bag chairs.

They crept to the edge of the loft and watched as Jessie and the toys receive the rough treatment from the toddlers. Rex was used to hammer a bongo drum, the Potato Heads were smashed to the ground, and Jessie was slammed into a wall.

Woody was horrified and Clara turned away. Woody understood. This was what she went through all her life. As Woody put a comforting hand on her shoulder, they heard a toy phone's ringing. They turned around and saw the Chatter Telephone hiding in the corner by the window. He dropped his receiver and retreats back into the shadows. Clara walked over to him, but Woody was uncertain.

Clara: It's alright, Woody. He's a friend of mine.

So Woody came over and put the receiver to his ear, also close enough for Clara to listen.

Woody: Uh, hello?

Chatter Telephone: You two shouldn't have come back. They cracked down hard since you left. More guards, more patrols. You and your friends ain't ever getting outta here now.

Woody: We made it out once.

Chatter Telephone: You got lucky once. Want my advice? Keep your heads down. You'll see.

Woody: Yeah? For how long?

Chatter Telephone: (rolls toward the window) I've been here years. They'll never break me. There's only one way toys leave this place.

Through the window, the janitor across the yard dumps a broken train into the trash chute.

Chatter Telephone: Poor fella. Trash truck comes at dawn, then it's off to the dump. (rolls back)

Woody: Look, I appreciate your concern old timer, but we have a kid waiting for us. Now we're leaving. If you'd help us – one toy to another – I'd sure be grateful.

Clara: Please Chatter, this cowboy can help us.

Chatter Telephone: (sighs) Well, if you're gonna get out, first thing you gotta through's the doors. Locked every night, inside and out. Keys are left on a hook in the office.

Woody: Got it. What else?

Chatter Telephone: Lotso has trucks patrolling all night long. Hallway. Lobby. Playground.

Woody: Yeah, yeah. But what about the wall?

Chatter Telephone: Eight feet high. Cinderblock. No way through it. You go over or under.

Woody: That's it? Doesn't seem so bad.

Chatter Telephone: It's not. Your real problem's the Monkey.

Clara: Oh yes. The Monkey.

Woody: What about him?

Chatter Telephone: The Monkey's the Eye in the Sky. He sees everything….classrooms….hallways….even the playground. You can unlock doors, sneak past guards, climb the wall. But if you don't take out that Monkey, you ain't going nowhere. You both wanna get outta here? Get rid of that Monkey!

The bell rang and the toddlers run out the door for recess. When the door closes, the toys sit up, groaning and aching.

Woody: Psst! Psst!

The toys looked over at the puppet theater. Woody stuck his head out through the curtain.

Woody: Hey guys!

Jessie: Woody?

Rex: Woody!

Jessie: (happily) Woody!

The toys all ran inside the green castle and crowded around Woody, rejoicing.

Mrs. Potato Head: Thank goodness!

Hamm: Hey, buddy!

Slinky: You're alive!

Woody: Of course I'm alive! (they set him down and Bullseye gives him back his hat) Hey, my hat! Wait, where's Buzz?

Rex: Lotso did something to him!

Slinky: He thinks he's a real space ranger again!

Woody: (face palms) Oh no.

Hamm: Oh yes. Return of the Astro Nut!

Jessie: Oh Woody, we wrong to leave Andy. I-I was wrong.

Mr. Potato Head: Jessie's right, Woody – she was wrong.

Woody: No, no. It's my fault for leaving you guys. From now on, we stick together.

Clara: No, I'm the one to blame for all this. I should've told you guys about Lotso in the first place, but I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Mr. Potato Head: Then that means you knew about Lotso the whole time!

Woody: Hey, don't take it out on her. She's been through enough already.

Clara: But like Woody said, we're all staying together.

Slinky: But Andy's leaving for college.

Jessie: College? Hogtie the mailman! We gotta get you home before Andy leaves tomorrow!

Hamm: Tomorrow? But that means…

Woody: It means we're busting outta here tonight.

Mrs. Potato Head: What? Impossible!

Rex: But there's no way outta here!

Woody: No, there is a way out. (pulls back the curtain) One way.

Through the window is the trash chute on the maintenance shed. Woody turns to the other toys. They huddle around him as Woody discusses the plan.

Woody: OK, here's what we're gonna do…

_Nighttime…._

Ken conducts the nightly roll call with Buzz following him. Big Baby just stands guard. Woody and Clara watch from a hanging light.

Ken: Springy dog?

Slinky: Present.

Ken: Green guys?

The aliens squeak.

Ken: Cowgirl?

Jessie: Here.

Ken: Horse?

Bullseye whines.

Ken: Piggy bank?

Hamm: Yo.

Ken: Tyrannosaurus?

Rex: Here.

Ken: Barbie?

Barbie: Here.

Ken: Potato Head? (silence) Potato Head?

Buzz: (shakes the bars) Hey! Tuberous Root Man! Wake up!

An actual potato rolls out to the front of the cubby.

Buzz: Impossible!

Hearing a noise, Buzz turns to find Mr. Potato Head at the window, struggling with the locks.

Buzz: Hey!

Mr. Potato Head realizes he's been spotted and jumps off the window still and sprints to the bathroom door. Buzz, Ken, and Big Baby run after him.

Seeing that Ken, Buzz, and Big Baby are distracted, Woody takes out a pipe cleaner, bends it, and uses it to snag the clothing line of kids' paintings. Mr. Potato Head reaches the bathroom door, but is trapped by Buzz, Big Baby, and Ken. The Monkey in the security console watches Buzz, Ken, and Big Baby corner Mr. Potato Head.

Ken: Too late for a stroll, huh Potato Head?

Mr. Potato Head: That's Mr. Potato Head to you, Smoothie!

While the Monkey's distracted, Slinky slips out of his cubby cell.

Ken: Well, well, well. You're turning out to be quite the troublemaker, aren't you? What'd you think you were gonna do? Waltz right outta here?

Slinky walks to the middle of the room. Woody grabs a bag of marbles, grasps the clothesline, and jumps.

Mr. Potato Head: Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling toys!

Woody lowers the clothesline, drops the bag of marbles, lowering himself to the floor. He grabs Slinky, and they ascend back up to the ceiling where Clara is waiting.

Mr. Potato Head: (to Ken) You ascot-wearing pink-noser! You're not a toy, you're an accessory! You're a purse with legs! (kicks Ken in the leg)

Ken: Ow! (hold his leg) Totally not cool! Take him back to the Box!

Big Baby grabs Mr. Potato Head and carries him away.

Mr. Potato Head: No! Not the Box! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I like ascots, really!

They left through the bathroom door. Woody, Clara, and Slinky watch as Big Baby and Mr. Potato Head disappear, and close the ceiling panel.

Woody: OK, check!

Ken and Buzz walked back to the cubby cells where the rest of the prisoners were.

Ken: Good work, Lightyear. Resume your, uh, space-guy thingy.

Buzz: (salutes) Yes sir, Well-Groomed Man!

As he left, Barbie called out to Ken.

Barbie: Ken? Ken!

Ken: (approaches her warily) What do you want?

Barbie: I can't take it here, Ken! I wanna go to the Butterfly room! With you!

Ken: Yeah well, you should've thought of that yesterday.

Barbie: I was wrong! I wanna be with you, Ken! In your Dream House! Please, take me away from this! Take me away!

She breaks down, sobbing. Ken gives in – he's no match for a woman's tears.

Ken: Darn it, Barbie! OK, but things are complicated around here. You gotta do what I say.

Barbie: I will, Ken! I promise!

Satisfied – and a little smug – he pulls open the cubby. Outside, Big Baby lifts the lid of the sand box.

Mr. Potato Head: Wait! I'll do anything! I'll change your diapers!

But Big Baby tosses Mr. Potato Head in the sand box and closes the lid. When Big Baby left, a loose knot pops out of the sand box. Mr. Potato Head's hand emerges with his eye. It looks around to see if it's clear. One by one, Mr. Potato Head's parts fly out of the hole and land on the ground.

In the security office, the Monkey sits motionless, staring at the security monitors. Woody, holding a sack, drops down slowly and quietly, with Slinky holding his ankles and Clara holding onto Slinky's bottom from the ceiling. Woody swings closer and closer to the Monkey.

Suddenly, the Monkey whips around, screeching. Woody screamed and Clara, who was so startled, lost her balance and falls. The three of them land on the Monkey, knocking the microphone to the floor.

The Monkey hisses at Woody and leaps off the desk, running for the microphone. Woody lunges for the Monkey, but misses. He grabs the microphone's cord and whips it, tripping the Monkey. Woody grabbed the Monkey, but the Monkey flips himself on top of Woody and starts crashing his cymbals against Woody's head.

Woody: Go….Get...The….Tape!

Slinky runs to a scotch tape dispenser, grabs the tape with his mouth, and he and Clara charge at the Monkey. The Monkey turns around to see Slinky and Clara coming at him and screeches.

In Ken's Dream House, they ride the elevator to the top floor.

Ken: And this…is where the magic happens.

He turns on the light and racks of clothes line the wall.

Barbie: (gasps) Look at all your clothes! I can't believe you never brought me up here! (flips through the rack) Tennis whites! Mission to Mars!

Ken: I know, I know! Check this out – Kung-Fu Fighting, Campus Hero, with matching sports pennant, huh?

Barbie: Flower Power! (hugs the clothing) Oh Ken!

Ken: (turns away) No one appreciates clothes here, Barbie. No one.

Barbie: Ken…would you model a few outfits for me? Just a few?

Ken was stunned; no one's ever asked this of him. Then, Le Freak plays in the background as Ken emerges from behind a screen, sporting some of the weirdest Ken outfits ever, with matching accessories. He strikes the right pose for each outfit. Barbie sits watching, enthralled. She laughs, claws her hand and growls like a cat, and applauds wildly as Ken strikes a disco pose in his Flower Power outfit.

Back in the security office, Woody, Clara, and Slinky finish taping up the struggling Monkey. Slinky opens the desk drawer and Woody and Clara roll the Monkey in and Slinky pushes the drawer closed.

Slinky: Go get the key!

Woody: (searches the bulletin board) Where is it? Where is it? Where's the key? (finds the keys under some papers) Bingo!

Clara toggles with the security camera joystick. Seeing the camera panning back and forth, Jessie whispers a yodel to Rex and Hamm, whom both share a look.

Hamm: Hey! What do you think you're doing? I told you – keep your hands off of my stuff! (holds his cork)

Rex: (puts up his fists) Make a move, Porky!

They jumped at each other, grappling. Buzz ran over.

Buzz: Hey, hey, hey! No fighting! Break it up!

He pulls the cubby open and Rex and Hamm tumble out.

Hamm: Take that, Walnut-Brain! No wonder you're extinct!

Jessie opens her cubby cell while Buzz gets in between Rex and Hamm, holding them apart, with Rex hitting his helmet in the process.

Buzz: Hey, you can't hit each other! That's my job!

Jessie: Yoo-hoo!

Buzz looks up, and Jessie and Bullseye come down on him with an empty plastic toy bin. They slammed the bin over Buzz. Rex and Hamm stand on top of it, keeping Buzz from escaping.

Buzz: Help! Prison riot!

He fired his laser in a circle at the bin, charges at the wall, but he falls over when he hits it.

Jessie: (to Bullseye) Get the tortilla!

Bullseye heads to the locker and pulls out the lunchbox. Jessie opens it and takes out the tortilla. She slides it under the door, knocks on the door, and runs off.

Outside, one of Mr. Potato Head's arms crawl out and takes the tortilla. The parts implant themselves on the tortilla, transforming Mr. Potato Head into Mr. Tortilla Head. He heads off across the playground.

Back in the Dream House, Ken was still modeling for Barbie. He was still behind the screen.

Ken: Ready?

Barbie: Ready!

Ken leaps out from behind the screen in a Karate Gi and does some fighting moves. But he noticed that Barbie isn't around.

Ken: Uh, Barbie?

Suddenly, Barbie leaps out of nowhere, tackling Ken to the ground. She grabbed his head and spins it around to look at her.

Barbie: No more games, Ken! What did Lotso do to Buzz, and how do we switch him back?

Ken: You can't make me talk! You can't! (Barbie gives a steely glare) But I'd like to see you try.

In the hallway, a toy truck patrols the hallway. When it passes, the office door opens and Woody peers out. Slinky is poised with the key attached to a rubber-band sling shot. Woody and Clara signal "Go!" Slinky releases the sling shot. It shoots the key under the door, across the hall, and into the Caterpillar room. Jessie stops the key with her boot and picks it up.

Outside, Mr. Potato Head hoists himself onto the window still with the help of a tricycle. He peers in and sees Lotso is asleep. Mr. Potato Head uses the tricycle's mirror to catch a moonbeam. Mrs. Potato Head, on the still by the door, sees the signal and uses the key to unlock the door.

The door opens, and Jessie, Mrs. Potato Head, the three aliens, and Bullseye slip outside. As a spotlight sweeps past, they duck behind an orange traffic cone then creep off across the playground.

In the Dream House, Barbie had stripped Ken from his clothes except for his underwear, tied him to a paddle-ball paddle with the ball's string. She browses through the racks of clothes.

Barbie: Let's see – Hawaiian surf trunks. (rips them apart)

Ken: Oh! Barbie! Those were vintage! It's ok! Go ahead, rip 'em! They're a dime a dozen!

Barbie: Oooh. Glitter tux. (rips them apart)

Ken: (groans) Who cares? Who cares? Sequins are tacky!

Barbie: Oooh. A Nehru jacket.

Ken: Barbie! Not the Nehru!

Barbie: This is from, what? 1967?

Ken: The Groovy Formal Collection, yes!

Barbie: What a shame.

She began to pull at the seams with the stitches popping. Ken finally cracked.

Ken: There's an instruction manual! (falls to the floor) Lotso switched Buzz to Demo Mode! (sobs)

Barbie: Where's that manual?

In the utility closet, the Bookworm pulls out the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual from the stacks.

Bookworm: I don't' know why this couldn't wait until morning, Ken, but here you go.

He hands the manual to the Barbie (dressed in the Mission to Mars outfit) and she salutes him. As she left, the Bookworm hears a strange noise. He looks down and sees the Space-Suited Figure is wearing pink high heeled shoes.

Bookworm: (rolls his eyes) Eesh. (turns away)

In the ceiling crawl space, Woody, Clara, and Slinky wait.

Slinky: What's taking so dog-gone long?

There was a knock. Woody opens the panel, and Barbie takes off the helmet.

Woody: So how do we fix Buzz?

Barbie: With this. (hoists up the Buzz Lightyear manual)

Mr. Potato Head, from outside the window, watches as Barbie is pulled into the ceiling. He uses complicated baseball-catcher gestures and Woody gives him a thumbs-up and closes the panel.


	5. Caught!

Back in the Caterpillar room, Buzz is still trapped under the toy bin with Rex and Hamm standing on it.

Buzz: Help! Prison riot!

Hamm: Oh, give it up. No one can hear you.

Buzz: What?

Hamm: I said no one can hear you!

Buzz: What?!

Rex: (yelling) He said no one can-

Hamm: Shush! Will you be quiet?!

The ceiling tile opens and Woody, Clara, Slinky, and Barbie drop in.

Rex: Woody! Your back!

Seeing Rex and Hamm distracted, Buzz kicked the bin off, knocking Rex and Hamm to the floor. Buzz makes a break for it, running for the door.

Woody: Stop him! Don't let him get out!

Buzz: (into wrist communicator) Star Command, I've been taken hostage by my own prisoners!

Hamm and Rex tackle Buzz. Woody, Clara, Slinky, and Barbie run over and help Hamm and Rex keep Buzz pinned down.

Woody: Quick! Open his back! There's a switch!

Barbie unscrews Buzz's back and pull open Buzz's compartment, revealing the switch.

Buzz: Unhand me Zurg's scum! The Galactic courts will show you no mercy!

Woody: (flips the switch, but it doesn't work) It's not working! Why is not working? Where's the manual?

Hamm: (flips through the manual) Here we go! There should be a little hole under the switch!

Woody: (sees the little hole) Little hole. Got it!

Hamm: "To reset your Buzz Lightyear, insert paper clip-"

Woody: Rex, use your finger!

Rex stuck his tiny finger through the tiny hole.

Woody: OK, now what?

Hamm: All right, let's see. "Caution: Do not hold button for more than five seconds."

Abruptly, Buzz beeps, falls limp, and face plants. Everyone just stares down at Buzz.

Rex: It's not my fault.

Suddenly, Buzz leaps up, knocking the toys off him. He strides forward and flips his wrist communicator.

Spanish Buzz: Bitacora Espacial – Me he despertado de hipersueno en un planeta extrano. "Star Log – I've awakened from hyper sleep on a strange planet."

Clara, Barbie, and Slinky are speechless and glance at each other.

Hamm: Now what did you do?

Rex: I just did what you told me!

Spanish Buzz: Estoy rodeado por criaturas extranas y desconozco sus intenciones. "I'm surrounded by alien creatures of unknown intent. (shoots his laser at Woody's forehead, like he did before) Quien anda ahi? Amigo? O Enemigo? "Who goes there? Friend? Or Foe?"

Woody: Uh…Amigos! We're all amigos!

Satisfied, Buzz walks over to Woody.

Spanish Buzz: Me debo haber estrellado y se me borro la memoria. "I must have crash landed and had my memory erased."

He kissed Woody on both cheeks, pats his cheek, and strides off.

Spanish Buzz: Han visto a mi nave especial? "Anyone seen my spaceship?"

Woody: (dumbstruck) We gotta switch him back.

Slinky: How do we do that?

Hamm: (reads manual) I don't know, the part's in Spanish.

Patrol truck lights pass by under the hall door.

Woody: We don't have time for this. (grabs Buzz) Come on, El Buzzo!

Spanish Buzz: Mi nave? Lo encontraste? Excelente! "My spaceship? You know where it is? Excellent!"

They ran past the Chatter Telephone, who watched them from the shadows.

Chatter Telephone: Good luck, cowboy. You too, princess.

Out on the playground, Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potato Head, and the three green aliens wait inside a concrete pipe. Spotlights survey the playground.

Mrs. Potato Head: Here they come!

Woody, Clara, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Barbie, and Buzz run across the playground to get to the concrete. Buzz is doing elaborate rear-guard defense poses, but Woody had to grab him and pull him along. They made it to the concrete pipe.

Jessie: What took you so long?

Woody: Things got complicated. Where's Potato Head?

Jessie: We haven't seen him.

When Buzz sees Jessie, everything slows as she turns around to greet him.

Jessie: Buzz.

Buzz is struck dumb and his heart melts. He dropped to his knees and took Jessie's hand.

Spanish Buzz: Mi florecita del desierto. Yo nunca he visto la belleza verdadera hasta esta noche. "My desert flower. I have never seen true beauty til this night."

Jessie: Did you fix Buzz?

Hamm: Eh, sort of.

Mrs. Potato Head: Behind you! Someone's coming!

Buzz pushes Jessie to the wall as a tall shadow looms in. It was Mr. Potato Head, as Mr. Cucumber Head, agitated.

Mr. Potato Head: You would not believe what I've been through tonight!

The other toys just stared at him while Mrs. Potato Head went to greet her husband.

Mrs. Potato Head: Darling! Are you ok?

Mr. Potato Head: I feel fresh! Healthy! It's terrible!

Mrs. Potato Head: You've lost weight. And so tall.

Bullseye nudges Potato Head's torso towards him.

Mr. Potato Head: Ah, you're a sight for detachable eyes. (plucks all his parts off and plants them on the spud)

At the bottom of the slide, Slinky slides down and looks both ways. At the top of the slide, Woody and Jessie hold Slinky's back end. The tail wags.

Woody: All clear!

The toys slide out from the slide and hide behind the spring of an animal rocking swing.

Clara: We're almost there!

Clara darts out, with the others close behind. Suddenly, the lights of a patrol truck approach.

Woody: Back up! Back up!

He, Bullseye, and the three aliens step back into the shadows as the truck pulls up and stops. Jessie and Clara look back and see Woody and the others hiding. Woody gestures for them to go on and both girls give a thumbs-up and hid behind the bush.

Woody and the aliens, riding on Bullseye across the playground swing set as Clara and Jessie watch from behind the bush. Woody and the others had to stop when they saw Big Baby on the swing, gazing up at the moon. Woody and Bullseye tip toe behind Big Baby and approach the wood siding for the swing set area. Bullseye leaps over, but one alien falls to the ground with a squeak.

Hearing the squeak, Big Baby's head turns. Woody, Bullseye, and the aliens lie low behind the siding plank in the shadows, amid plastic shovels and buckets. Clara and Jessie exchanged worried glances. Big Baby dismounted from the swing and walks toward Woody's hiding place. But when he reaches the wood siding and looks over, there's no one there. He looks up and down and walks off. Woody and Bullseye stuck their heads out from an overturned bucket.

Clara and Jessie sighed with relief. But then, Buzz grabs Jessie and yanks her to him. As Jessie stood awkwardly, Buzz performs a solemn, impassioned courtship dance around her while the other toys look on. Finally, Buzz took Jessie in his arms.

Spanish Buzz: Ven conmigo! Te mostrare las maravillas de la galaxia, y juntos lucharemos contra el despiadado. "Come with me! I will show you the wonders of the galaxy, and we shall vanquish all evil with our love."

He plucks a dandelion for her, and Jessie grins. At that moment, Woody pushes through the bushes safe and sound, along with Bullseye and the aliens.

Clara/Jessie: Woody!

Jessie left Buzz and, unknowingly, pushed Clara aside and gives Woody an impulsive hug.

Woody: (leads Jessie away) Come on! We're almost there!

Buzz was stunned and heartbroken while Clara was upset. Buzz threw the dandelion down and Clara broke a twig in two, both mad with jealousy.

Clara: Jessie!

Spanish Buzz: El Vaquero! "That cowboy!"

Woody leads the toys to the trash chute. He jumped and jumped, trying to reach for the handle, but he can't reach it.

Woody: Buzz, come here. Give me a lift.

But Buzz, smoldering, steps forward and pushes Woody aside. With a lovelorn glance at Jessie, he presses a button.

Spanish Buzz: Buss Lightyear al rescate! "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

He runs towards the rake and swung around to the top to reach the trash chute. He pulls the handle down with his feet.

Spanish Buzz: Abierto. "It is open."

The toys were impressed, and pleased that Buzz got the trash chute open.

Woody: Way to go, Buzz! Come on, everyone!

The toys boosted each other up onto the trash chute lid and peered down into the grimy chute.

Jessie: Is it safe?

Woody: I guess I'll find out.

He carefully put his feet first and hands bracing to slide down. But he slips and scrambles to stop. He stopped at the bottom and stands at the edge of the slide's precipice. The trash chute cantilevers over a half closed dumpster.

Jessie: Woody! You ok?

Woody: Yeah! Come on down. But not all at once.

Mr. Potato Head: What'd he say?

Hamm: I think he said all at once.

Woody: No! No, no, no!

But the toys all slid down the chute at once.

Rex: Geronimo!

Hamm: Watch out!

They collided with Woody. He windmills his arms at the edge of the chute. Jessie grabs him and pulls him to safety.

Woody: Thanks, Jess.

Spanish Buzz: Donde esta mi nave? "Where's my spaceship?"

Woody: We're almost there guys. Slink? Think you can make it?

Slinky: I might be old, but I still got a spring in my step.

He backs up, then leaps over the open pit to the closed lid of the dumpster. He lands hard, clutching the metal handle.

Rex: He did it!

Hamm: All right, Slinky-kins!

Slinky: OK! Climb across!

Suddenly, two pink paws land in front of Slinky. He looked up, and there stood Lotso, grinning.

Lotso: You lost, little doggy?

Slinky gasped. Lotso kicks Slinky's paws, causing him to let go of the handle. The toys pulled Slinky to safety. Big Baby hops over the wall to join Lotso while Chunk stayed on the wall.

Lotso: (sees Woody and Clara) Well, well. Look whose back?

As Woody glares at Lotso, Stretch clambers down the chute, blocking their escape.

Clara: How did you find us?

Lotso looked up towards the wall. Twitch and Sparks push a broken Chatter Telephone onto the wall.

Chatter Telephone: I'm sorry, cowboy. And you, princess. (Woody gasps and Clara is shocked) They broke me.

Lotso: What are y'all doing? Running back to your kid? He don't want you no more!

Woody: That's a lie!

Lotso: Is it? Tell me this, Sheriff – if your kid loves you so much, why is he leaving?

Woody just stood there, fuming, but he had no answer.

Lotso: You think you're special, cowboy? You're a piece of plastic! You were made to be thrown away!

Clara: How dare you speak that way to Woody! You're nothing but a cold-hearted and ruthless teddy bear who likes to make toys suffer!

Woody and the toys looked at Clara. This was the first time she had ever stood up to Lotso.

Lotso: Starting to show some courage now, are we princess? But then again, you cross me once too often, you little rat!

Woody snapped an icy glare at Lotso for insulting Clara like that. Then, a loud beeping sound was heard.

Lotso: Speak of the devil.

He peered down the alley, and a garbage truck is in the far end of the alley. The toys gasped.

Lotso: Now we need toys in our Caterpillar room. And you need to avoid that truck. Why don't you come on back, join our family again?

Jessie: This isn't a family, it's a prison! You're a liar and a bully! And I'd rather rot in this dumpster than join any family of yours!

Barbie: Jessie's right! Authority should derive from the consent of the governed! Not from the threat of force!

Mr. Potato Head and Hamm share a glance, not understanding what Barbie meant.

Lotso: If that's what you want…

He bangs his cane, and Stretch begins to prod the toys toward the precipice. Abruptly, Ken comes out of nowhere – still in his underwear.

Ken: Barbie, wait! Don't do this, Lotso!

Lotso: She's a Barbie doll, Ken! There's a hundred million just like her!

Ken: (glances toward Barbie) Not to me there's not!

Barbie sighed, touched by Ken's words.

Ken: Fine! Then why don't you join her!

He grabbed Ken and tossed him across the dumpster chasm. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie pulled Ken to safety.

Barbie: (hugs Ken) Oh, Ken!

Ken: Everyone, listen! Sunnyside can be cool and groovy if we treated each other fair! It's Lotso! He's made us into a pyramid and he put himself on top!

Lotso: Anyone concur with Ken?

Lotso's gang eyed each other. There's a shift of sympathy, but no one wants to stick their neck out. The garbage truck was getting closer.

Lotso: I didn't throw you away. Your kid did. Ain't one kid ever loved a toy, really! Chew on that when you're at the dump!

He turned away, but Woody steps forward.

Woody: Wait! What about Daisy?

Lotso: (after a steely composure) I don't know what you're talking about.

Woody: Daisy? You used to do everything with her.

Lotso: Yeah – then she threw us out!

Woody: No – she _lost_ you!

Lotso: She replaced us!

Woody: She replaced you! And if you couldn't have her, then no one could! You lied to Big Baby and you've been lying ever since!

Woody yanks out the heart shaped pendent from his holster. Big Baby cooed quietly when he heard this.

Lotso: Where'd you get that?

Woody: She loved you, Lotso.

Lotso: She never loved me!

Woody: As much as any kid ever loved a toy!

He threw the pendant to the other side and it lands at Big Baby's feet. Big Baby picked up the pendent – a token of his long lost love. His lip trembles.

Big Baby: Mama.

Lotso: (grabs the pendent) What – you your mommy back? She never loved you! Don't be such a baby!

He threw the pendent down and crushed it with his cane. Big Baby's face crumples.

Clara: She did love you, Big Baby! Lotso lied to you, just as he lied to everyone else here in the daycare!

Lotso: Be quiet! This is what happens when you dummies try to think! (shoves Big Baby)

Stretch: Hey! Don't you call me a dummy!

Chunk: We turned this daycare into a prison, all because of a lie?

Lotso: Shut up! We're all just trash waiting to be thrown away! That's all a toy is!

Suddenly, Big Baby grabbed Lotso and carried him to the precipice.

Lotso: Hey! Stop it! Put me down you idiot!

But Big Baby angrily tosses Lotso into the dumpster.

Lotso: No! Wait a minute! Big Baby, wait!

And Big Baby closed the dumpster lid and it slams down, shutting Lotso in. Everyone was quiet and stunned by what just happened.

Rex: He's gone.

Mr. Potato Head: Holy cow.

Big Baby blew a raspberry at the closed lid. But the garbage truck was coming, just seconds away from them.

Woody: Come on! Hurry!

The toys run across the dumpster to the retaining wall and help each other clamber onto it. But one alien got his foot stuck in the lid.

Woody: Oh, for crying out loud!

Spanish Buzz: Vamous Vaquero! "Cowboy hurry!"

Woody freed the alien, but a pink paw grabs his leg.

Clara: Woody!

But Woody was dragged into the dumpter's depths. Then, the garbage truck came.

Hamm: Oh boy! Incoming!

The truck's forks slide into the dumpster and lift it up.

Clara: Come on!

The toys fearlessly jump onto the rising dumpster. Barbie tried to follow, but Ken held her back.

Ken: Barbie, no!

The toys tried to lift the dumpster lid, but it won't budge. The dumpster begins to tilt and everyone starts to lose their footing. The lid swings open and trash pours into the truck, and so did Woody.

Clara: Woody!

As he fell into the darkness, a flash of pink tumbles past. Lotso is thrown in too. All the toys fall into the truck, much to Barbie's horror.

Barbie: No!

The truck drove off into the night.

_Inside the truck…_

Woody: Can you hear me?! Is everyone ok?!

Mr. Potato Head: Of course not, you imbecile! We're doomed!

Woody: (sees Buzz glowing from a mound of garbage) Everyone! Go to Buzz! (the toys waded their way to Buzz) We all here? Clara? Slinky? Rex?

The truck lurches to a stop. The toys looked up and another dumpster is tilting trash all around them.

Woody: Against the wall, everybody! Quick!

The toys ran to the front of the truck, seeking shelter. But Buzz searches for Jessie.

Spanish Buzz: Senorita! Senorita, donde estas?! "Miss! Miss, where are you?!"

Jessie: (from underneath a pile of garbage) Buzz!

Spanish Buzz: Senorita! "Miss!"

Buzz ran and dodged the falling trash until he finds Jessie, stuck underneath a broken toaster, and drags her away.

Hamm: They'll never make it!

Buzz and Jessie run across the garbage bay, dodging the falling trash. Then, Buzz heroically carries Jessie to safety, in slow motion. Jessie smiled lovingly at him while Buzz smirks at her.

Mrs. Potato Head: Look out!

From above, a broken TV falls toward them. Buzz tosses Jessie out of the way and the TV crashes down on Buzz.

Jessie: Buzz!

She and the toys run forward and begin to lift the TV up.

Woody: Anyone see him?

Slinky: Over here, y'all! I found him!

Woody and Jessie drag Buzz out from under the TV. His eyes were closed and he lay motionless.

Jessie: (shakes him) Buzz, are you ok? Buzz! Buzz!

But there was no response. Jessie laid her head on his chest and sobbed. Then, there was a beeping sound and Buzz's head jiggled. He sniffed the air with distaste and sees the other toys staring at him in wonder.

Buzz: That wasn't me, was it?

Jessie: (throws her arms around him) Oh, Buzz! You're back! You're back, you're back, you're back! (kisses his cheek)

Buzz: Yes, I'm back. Where have I been?

Woody: Beyond Infinity, space ranger.

Buzz: (happily) Woody! (looks around) So where are we now?

Rex: In a garbage truck on the way to the dump!

Buzz's face fell. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer.


	6. The Dump

The garbage truck arrived at the Tri-County landfill. The toys inside the truck look around, alarmed. The truck grinds to a halt and everything suddenly begins to tilt. Trash pours out, along with the toys.

Woody: Hold on! We're going in!

The toys screamed as they slide out into the trash below. Woody emerges from a heap of trash. He stood up and looked around at the vast, wind-blown landfill. The other toys emerged themselves from the trash.

Mr. Potato Head: (to his wife) You got all your pieces?

The aliens pointed to a giant claw in the distance and toddled towards it.

Aliens: The Claaaaw!

Mrs. Potato Head: My babies!

Woody: Hey! Guys, no! No!

But a bulldozer passed by, pushing the aliens away.

Woody: Noooo!

Mrs. Potato Head screamed. Then, another bulldozer came right towards them, pushing them towards a trench.

Woody: Hang on!

They tumbled onto a conveyor belt, entering a dark tunnel.

Mrs. Potato Head: Woody, what do we do?

Woody: We'll be ok if we stay toge-

But then, Slinky is pulled up to a fast-moving conveyor belt above them.

Slinky: Woody!

Woody: Slinky!

Several more metal objects were pulled up to the ceiling.

Jessie: It's a magnet! Watch out!

Woody: Don't worry, Slink! We'll get you down!

Slinky: (looks ahead) Uh, you might wanna take a look again!

Ahead was a shredder – two fast-spinning vertical cylinders that shred everything on the belt.

Buzz: Quick! Grab something metal! (grabs a lunchbox and is pulled to the ceiling)

Woody grabs a metal door handle is pulled upwards. Jessie grabbed a metal watch and is pulled upwards. Clara grabbed a hammer and was pulled to the ceiling. Bullseye hung himself onto a metal horseshoe and was pulled up.

Hamm: You heard the guy! (jumps into a pot and is pulled up)

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head grabbed a metal peal slicer and were pulled up. Rex, however, couldn't find anything metal.

Rex: It's not working!

But he found a metal fan and was pulled up to the ceiling. Suddenly, a pink paw stuck out from a golf bag. It was Lotso.

Lotso: Help! Help me! I'm stuck! Help! Please!

Woody let go of the door knob and lands on the belt.

Clara: Woody, no!

He ran over to Lotso and tried to lift the golf bag.

Lotso: Thank you!

Woody: Don't thank me yet!

He struggled to lift the bag. Buzz dropped down next to Woody to help him. Clara and Jessie eyed the approached shredder.

Jessie: Buzz!

Clara: Woody!

Woody and Buzz couldn't move the bag. But Woody pulled out a gold club. Together, Buzz and Woody jam the golf club under the bag for leverage. The golf bag lifts and Lotso scrambles out.

Woody: Go! Go!

Woody grabbed Lotso's paw, and he and Buzz point the gold club upward. They're pulled to safety as the golf bag is pulverized.

Lotso: Thank you, Sheriff.

Woody: We're all in this together. Right guys? (but the toys were gone) Guys?

Jessie: Woody! Down here!

Woody looked down and saw Jessie and the other toys were on a conveyor belt far below. Woody and Buzz let go and plummet down to the others, on a big, fast-moving conveyor belt with metal walls. The toys gathered around, happy to see Woody and Buzz were ok. But when Clara saw Lotso, her face hardened. She marched over to him and kicked him right in the groin. The toys were surprised.

Lotso: (clutches his groin, with his voice high pitched) Oh! What'd you do that for? Ow!

Clara: That's payback for all those years of torture!

Jessie: Clara!

Clara: Jessie, he's a bad bear!

Rex: Woody! I can see daylight! We're gonna be ok!

There was a bright amber glow at the top of the belt. The toys happily scramble forward, but Clara sniffs the air.

Clara: Do you guys smell something burning?

Woody: (sniffs the air and his smile drops) I don't think that's daylight.

At the end of the conveyor belt, garbage is falling into a burning, churning incinerator.

Woody: RUUUUN!

Unable to jump off, the toys begin running down the belt, but they're not match for the speed of the rising conveyor belt. Lotso trips, then sees a blue light. High on the wall ahead is an Emergency Stop button. A ladder leads to the button. Lotso leaps up and grabs the bottom rung, but he can't pull himself up.

Lotso: Sheriff! The button! Help me!

Woody: Come on!

As they pass, Woody and Buzz boost Lotso up.

Woody: Go! Go! Hit the button!

Clara: He's not gonna push the button!

Lotso scrambles up the ladder towards the glowing button. The toys are carried up the conveyor belt towards the pit. They watched as Lotso climbs up the ladder. The toys reach the belt's acme, heels at the edge of the waterfall of trash cascading into the inferno.

Woody: Hurry!

Lotso finally reaches the walkway where the button glows. He turns and looks – malevolent – at the helpless toys.

Woody: Just push it! Push it!

Buzz: Push it!

Clara: He's not gonna push the button!

Her instincts were right. Lotso just smirks and gives a salute.

Lotso: Where's your kid now, Sheriff?! (runs off down the walkway)

Woody: No! NO!

Buzz: LOTSO!

Clara: I told you!

The toys tumbled off the belt.

Woody: NOOOOO!

The toys landed in a giant vortex of trash being sucked down into the fire. They tried to climb out, desperately. But no matter how fast they climb, they kept sliding backwards. Rex slides past Woody, who tries to grab him.

Woody: Rex!

But he slid past Rex, further toward the inferno. There was no way out.

Jessie: Buzz! What'll we do?!

Buzz looked at her, then took her hand. As they looked at each other, they appeared to show that they admit they're feelings for each other. Then, Jessie took Bullseye's hoof, Clara takes Slinky's paw, Slinky takes Hamm's hand, Hamm takes Rex's hand, the Potato Heads hold each other's hands, Mr. Potato Head takes Rex's hand.

Woody kept struggling to climb out, but he stopped when he saw all his friends hold hands, accepting fate. He turned towards Buzz, who reached out his hand. So Woody took Buzz's hand, and they both shared one last look at each other. Then Woody took Clara's hand, and they too appeared to show that they admit they're attraction to each other.

The toys all held hands, together til the end. As they got close to the fire, they closed their eyes. Slinky, Hamm, and Rex shut their eyes, the Potato Heads shut their eyes, Bullseye, Buzz and Jessie shut their eyes, with Buzz and Jessie leaning in close to each other. Clara shut her eyes and leaned in close to Woody, who was the last to shut his eyes.

Just when it seemed this was the end, a bright light shined above them. Woody opened his eyes and looked up. A giant claw lowers down to them. The claw plunges into the trash around them closing them in its grip, then raises them up. They soared into the air, away from the roaring incinerator.

As the claw stopped in front of the crane booth, the toys could see that the little green aliens were controlling the joysticks.

Aliens: The Claaaaw!

They lean into the joysticks, steering the claw, and the toys, to safety. Woody sighed with relief. The claw lowers and opens, dropping the toys to the ground. They spill out, coughing and groaning.

Mr. Potato Head: (stares up into the sky) You know all that bad stuff I said about Andy's attic? I take it all back.

Slinky: You're darn tooting.

Hamm: You said it.

Buzz and Jessie sit up, still holding hands. She looks at him and smiles, and he smiles back. Woody and Clara were still holding hands, and they smiled at each other. The little green aliens toddled over to them.

Mrs. Potato Head: You saved our lives.

Mr. Potato Head: And we are eternally grateful. (scoops them up in a big hug) My boys!

Aliens: Daddy!

Hamm: Hey! Where's that furball Lotso?

Slinky: Yeah, I'd like to loosen his stitches!

Clara: I'm with you boys!

Woody: Forget it guys. He's not worth it.

Elsewhere, Lotso was sneaking off until he heard a noise and goes limp. A truck stops and a man comes out and picks him up.

Garbage Man1: Hey!

Garbage Man2: Whatcha got?

Garbage Man1: I had me one of these when I was a kid! (sniffs at Lotso's tummy) Strawberries!

The truck exits the dump – with Lotso strapped to the grille, along with a couple of plushies. Lotso starts to panic.

Frog: Hey buddy! You might wanna keep your mouth shut!

Lotso closes his mouth and whimpers, while the others snicker. As the truck rumbles off, Clara had seen Lotso tied to the grille and snickers.

Clara: Let's see how you like it.

The other toys were unaware of Lotso's comeuppance as they looked for a way out.

Jessie: Come on, Woody – we gotta get you home!

Buzz: That's right, College Boy!

Woody: (looks at them uneasy) Wait! (the toys stop) What about you guys? Maybe the attic's not such a great idea.

Jessie: We're Andy's toys, Woody.

Buzz: We'll be there for him. (takes Jessie's hand) Together.

Woody: I just hope he hasn't left yet.

Mrs. Potato Head: Wait a minute! I'll check! (covers her eye) Andy's still packing! (gasps) But he's almost done!

Hamm: He lives halfway across town!

Rex: We'll never get there in time!

Then, they spotted the air-guitar wailing of Andy's neighborhood garbage man, or other known as Sid Phillips. The toys brightened. This would be their ride back to Andy's.

At Andy's house, Andy is loading up his hatchback with boxes. Molly's on the lawn playing with Buster. As the garbage truck stops by, the toys hop off and hide behind a fire hydrant. But Clara stays in the truck.

Woody: Clara, come with us.

Clara: I-I can't. I should get back to Sunnyside.

Woody: What?

Clara: Now that Loto's reign of terror is over, somebody's gotta set things right. Besides, the attic won't do me any good, and you'll be at college with Andy.

Woody: But…but you can come with me to college.

Clara: No, I have to go. Those toys at the daycare might need help.

Woody: But Clara…

Clara: Don't worry, Woody. I'm just a couple of blocks away.

Woody's eyes widened when he heard those words. That's exactly what Bo Peep used to say to him years ago. Then, the garbage truck drives away. Woody tries to run after it, but Buzz holds him back.

In the truck, Clara blows a kiss at Woody, just as the truck turned a corner. Woody is heartbroken. The other toys felt sad by Clara's leaving. Mr. Potato Head sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Slinky: Are you crying?

Mr. Potato Head: No, I just got something in my eye.

But Woody remembers Andy and watches as he's loading up a few more stuff.

Woody: OK! Let's go!


	7. Reunited

Andy: Now you gotta promise to take good care of these guys. They mean a lot to me.

Bonnie nods, then she glances in the box to see if there's anything else. Her eyes grow wide.

Bonnie: My cowboy!

Andy looks in the box and is surprised to see Woody lying in the box. He took Woody out.

Andy: Woody? What's he doing here?

Bonnie: There's a snake in my boot!

Andy: Huh? (pulls the string)

Woody's Automatic Voice: There's a snake in my boot!

Bonnie giggled and reaches for him, but Andy pulls him away. Bonnie is confused. But seeing how much Bonnie loved Woody, Andy made a decision.

Andy: Now Woody – he's been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's brave, like a cowboy should be. And kind and smart. But the thing that makes Woody special is he'll never give up on you – ever. He'll be there for you, no matter what. You think you can take care of him for me? (Bonnie nods) OK, then.

He handed Woody to Bonnie, and she hugs him.

Bonnie: He'll be the perfect prince for my princess.

She reached down and picked up Clara. Even in lifeless mode, Woody's heart skipped a beat when he saw Clara in Bonnie's arms. She held them both close to each other, with their faces so close. Then, Andy picked up Hamm.

Andy: Oh no! The Evil Dr. Porkchop's attacking the haunted bakery! Pchoo! Pchoo!

Bonnie: The ghosts are getting away! And they've kidnapped the princess! Woody will save her!

Andy: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!

And so, Andy and Bonnie play together with all their toys.

After playtime, Andy walks to his car and stops. Bonnie stands on the porch, with the toys scattered at her feet, and Woody and Buzz in her arms. Bonnie makes Woody's arm wave and Andy smiles. He gets into his car and takes one last look at his toys, and Woody in Bonnie's arms.

Andy: Thanks guys. (drives away)

Bonnie: (to her mom) Look mommy! They're all playing together!

Mrs. Anderson: Come on, let's get some lunch. (carries Bonnie into the house)

On the porch, the toys come to life and watch as Andy drives away.

Woody: (sadly) So long, partner.

Buzz puts an arm around Woody, comforting him. Then Woody introduced Buzz to some of Bonnie's toys while the rest of the gang gets acquainted with Bonnie's toys.

We pull back and crane up to a blue sky with fluffy clouds that resemble the wallpaper from Andy's old house long ago.


	8. Epilouge

Mrs. Anderson carried a box of donated toys to the Butterfly room and left. Zurg and a couple of other toys come out of the box.

Jack-in-the-box: New toys!

The daycare toys cheers as Stretch helped Zurg and the toys to the floor.

**Don't you turn your back on me**

**Don't you walk away**

A toy car pulled up, painted with bright colors. A paper said Welcome to Sunnyside! Cool and Groovy. Barbie and Ken were riding the truck.

**Don't you tell me that I don't care because I do**

Ken: Noses. (rubs noses with Barbie)

In the Caterpillar room, a toddler banged Chunk on the floor, and then tossed him underneath a shelf. There were a couple of toys there with Barbie and Ken. The toys were rotating their time between the older kids and the toddlers, sharing the rough play from the toddlers. Chunk switched places with Twitch, and he was picked up by another toddler.

**Don't you tell me I'm not the one**

**Don't you tell me I ain't no fun**

**Just tell me you love me, like I love you, you know you do**

Outside in the sandbox, the toys were having a party, playing volleyball, swimming, sunbathing, or making sandcastles.

**When we're together**

**Blue skies clear up**

Big Baby accidently ruined his sandcastle and cried. But Barbie gave him a bottle to make him feel better.

**And I'm cheery when I'm less depressed**

While Ken was sunbathing, he noticed Sarge and his two men come down in their parachutes. He and Barbie went over to greet them.

**It's sincerely from the bottom of my heart**

Sarge gave a friendly salute and Ken saluted back, and Barbie invited them to join the party, which they gladly accepted.

**I just can't take it when we're apart**

That night, the toys had a party. Sarge and his men held onto a ball made of silver squares and when Bookworm shined his light on the ball, it created sparkles. Everyone started to dance. Even Chatter Telephone, who was fixed, joined the party.

**We belong together**

**We belong together**

**Yes we do**

**You'll be mine, forever**

Barbie comes down in the elevator, wearing a gold sparkling dress, which awes Ken. As they walked towards each other, Ken took off his disco outfit, revealing a gold sparkling tuxedo.

**We belong together**

**We belong together**

Big Baby, who wore a gold sparkling diaper, joined Barbie and Ken, while the Monkey, who still sat in the security office, happily clashed his cymbals while wearing glasses.

**Though it's true**

**It's gonna stay this way, forever**

**Me and you**

The next morning, as Bonnie hung up her backpack and went to join her friends, Stretch carefully slipped a letter in her backpack. Back at Bonnie's house, Woody read the letter out loud for everyone.

Woody: "So I guess you could say, Sunnyside is sunny once again. Hope to hear from you soon, we're all super excited about your new home. Hugs and kisses to everyone." Aww.

Buzz: (whistles) That Barbie has some nice handwriting.

Jessie: Uh Buzz? Barbie didn't write this.

She pointed at Ken's signature at the bottom of the letter, and the toys shared uneasy looks.

That night, Rex and Trixie are playing a game on the computer.

Rex: Grab the sword!

Trixie: Triple bonus! Whoo!

Rex: Watch out!

Trixie: We got the cloak of darkness! Run! Run!

Rex: My arms! They're not long enough!

Trixie: I'll do it! (reaches over) This is it! This is it! (an explosion is heard on the computer) Yes!

Rex: We did it!

Trixie: High five!

Rex couldn't reach so Trixie had to move her hand up higher for Rex to reach.

The next day, Dolly showed Woody and Slinky drawings of them on the wall.

Dolly: Well, it's official. You guys made the wall.

Woody: Oh! Look at this!

Slinky: Howdy! Bob-howdy!

Woody: We're all up here! Hey Chuckles, looking good.

Dolly: Yeah, she really got your smile.

Chuckles grimly looked at his picture and a big smiled appeared on his face.

The aliens were being juggled by Totoro while the Potato Heads watched. Then, parts on Mr. Potato Head started to come off. His back butt opened and the three peas came hopping out laughing.

Mr. Potato Head: I told you kids! Stay out of my butt!

Later, Mr. Pricklepants was playing the role of Romeo.

Mr. Pricklepants: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

Alien: (dressed as Juliet) Romeo, oh Romeo. Where for art thou, Romeo?

Buttercup: Next season, we're doing Cats.

Hamm: Or might I suggest Hammlet?

They both chuckled.

The next day, Buzz and Totoro were inspecting the cardboard spaceship.

Buzz: Detached wing, cosmetic damage, nothing a little duct tape can't mix.

Jessie had Bullseye turn on the radio and You've Got a Friend in Me in Spanish plays. Buzz started doing his weird dance, and went right towards Jessie. He grabbed her and pulled her into a dip.

Buzz: (chuckles)I uh, I don't know what came over me.

Jessie: (twirls Buzz into a dip) Just go with it, Buzz.

She grinned slyly at him, and Buzz grinned at her back. Then they both started dancing together while the other toys watched and moved with the rhythm.

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Cuando salgas a volar**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Si un amigo en mi **

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Cuando salgas a volar**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

**Si un amigo en mi**

**Hay un amigo en mi**

During the dance, Woody tosses Jessie a fake flower, which she catches with her mouth and she and Buzz continued dancing until the music stopped, and they strike a pose at viewers.

That night, Clara is staring out the window, gazing up at the stars while listening to the radio. She hears someone coming and turns around to see Woody sitting beside her.

Woody: Mind if I sit with you?

Clara: Sure.

Woody: How did you find us at Bonnie's?

Clara: I was still on the garbage truck heading back to Sunnyside, when I saw your kid donating you and your friends to Bonnie. I started to have some second thoughts and….I wanted to stay with you, Woody. Because I…I…

Woody put his finger on her lips, silencing her.

Woody: I know.

He lifted up her chin to make her face him and put the other hand on her back, pulling her close as Clara placed her hands on Woody's chest. They closed the gap between them and their lips met.

**Some things we don't talk about**

**Rather do without and just hold a smile**

**Falling in and out of love**

**Ashamed and proud of**

**Together all the while**

**You can never say never while we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**(six times) Don't let me go**

**Picture you're the queen of everything **

**Far as the eye can see, under your command**

**I will be your guardian when all is crumbling**

**I'll steady your hand**

**You can never say never while we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**(six times) Don't let me go**

**We're falling apart and coming together again and again**

**We're growing apart but we pull it together**

**Pull it together, together again**

**Oooooohhhhhh**

**(cool instrumental piece)**

**(12 times) Don't let me go**

_**THE END**_


End file.
